The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game. Golfers try to improve their game by analyzing launch and trajectory information while playing golf, and by improving their ability to understand the curvature of a green.